


Animal

by KarneolVision



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, How Do I Tag, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: Kinktober p. 3 - Power difference, Degradation





	Animal

Because it's obvious as hell that the film ending is _not_ how it _ended_.

[ ](https://imgur.com/nPURESn)

... there hopefully will be 'graphic depictions of violence' at a later point. Probably.


End file.
